


I. "And She Refused"

by LaDonnaErrante



Series: How Mrs. Hudson Came to Baker Street [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Sexual Harassment, allusions to Megilat Esther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDonnaErrante/pseuds/LaDonnaErrante
Summary: A snapshot of Mrs. Hudson's life pre-221b. (inspired by vashti)





	I. "And She Refused"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aaymeirah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaymeirah/gifts).



Martha Hudson wriggled out of her mermaid tail, hung it over the back of her chair and pulled on a housecoat. It was gone 3 in the morning; last call had been drunk and Captain Frankie’s Pirate Extravaganza had emptied out. She poured herself two fingers of the amaretto she kept in her bottom drawer and took a sip, sighing. Frank and his boys were the only ones left, playing poker and drinking liquor from behind the bar. She heard the noise from the hall increase as the dealers would be back soon, laughing and teasing one another. It had been a good night and they were flush, Frankie would be in a generous mood. She sat at the vanity and was about to remove her jewelry, when a knock came at the door. 

She opened the door to Billy, Frank’s number two. 

“Can I help you?” 

“Mr. Hudson wants to see you.” 

“Oh?” 

“Now.” 

“I’m not dressed just now to join him. But if he wants to speak to me, he’s welcome to come back here.” 

“Sorry Mrs. H. But he wants to see you. No need to get dressed. Although he asked that you put the heels back on. Says he wants to give the boys a taste of what he’s got.” 

“Unbelievable.” Martha huffed and slammed the door in his face, letting out a grunt of frustration. She opened the door again, and called down the hall. “And you can tell him he can find himself a new wife if he doesn’t like it!”

Martha Hudson grabbed everything she could lay her hands on, throwing clothes and make-up and jewelry willy-nilly into a bag. She dressed quickly in a bedazzled jogging suit that Frank had bought her last year. She had always hated the thing, but needs must. Pulling the drawer of her vanity open with violent force, making everything inside jangle, she muttered to herself, “Who does he think he is? I’ll show him.” She removed a small key from the bottom of the draw. And slammed it back into place. Hands shaking, Martha bent down, inserting the key into the hole of a safe below the vanity. She reached inside and brought out a small leather-bound book, tucking it into the inner pocket of her handbag. She slipped out the door, down the hall and hailed a cab to the airport.

[](https://imgbb.com/)   
  


Queen Vashti Refuses King Ahausueros' order to dance naked at his feast. Painting by Edwin Long

**Author's Note:**

> Image Source: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vashti#/media/File:VashtiRefusestheKingsSummons.Long.png


End file.
